My Best Friends
by Alitote
Summary: "Can't this hunk of junk go any faster!" "I'm going as fast as I can!" Antonio twitched in the backseat, and Francis was worried he might croak right there. (Rated M for drug use)


"Can't this hunk of junk drive any faster?" Francis snapped, pounding the palm of his hand against the dashboard anxiously.

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" Gilbert snapped, giving the wheel of his rundown car a sharp jerk and taking the next turn.

_I'm really close with my friends…_

Antonio's body gave a twitch and Francis looked to the backseat in fear, clutching Gilbert's bicep and beating at his shoulder with his other hand.

"Wh-what if it happens right here? What if he croaks right there in the backseat-"

"Will you shutup?!" Gilbert snapped again, hitting Francis' hands back, "And stop hitting everything!"

"I can't help it… oh _merde!_ What were we thinking? What on earth were we thinkning?"

"We were thinking he could handle his meth! That's what we were thinking!"

_We're as tight as anyone can be…_

"They're gonna know it was our fault!" Francis whimpered, his fingers tugging at his hair, "You've met his parents right? They're not gonna blame their little sunshine for this! They'll blame us!"

"Does it really matter? Not like they know where we live or something. Besides, you seen his brother? Think that little punk can take the both of us? Or even one of us-hell, I think _my_ brother could take him and he's not even allowed to cross the street!"

Francis gave a small whine and pressed his face into his hands as Antonio's breathing hitched painfully in the back. Gilbert jerked the car down another turn and floored it, throwing everyone back slightly as G-force took effect.

"What an idiot… what a complete idiot!"

"You or him?"

"Both!"

_I know they'd do anything for me…_

Gilbert only slowed the car when he thought he saw a flash of a police siren, speeding it up again when he realized it was a neon sign in his peripheral.

"We're almost there, don't worry." He muttered, crunching inward as if he were a racecar driver. Francis groaned, the stress eating at him and tugged at his hair again so hard it was painful.

"How can I not worry when he's twitching like that?" Francis muttered, turning to see the drool trickling from Antonio's mouth shining in the passing streetlights; all the commotion had reopened a few scabs along his cheek and near his eye, leaving a small smear of blood, "He almost looks disgusting…"

"Don't we all?" Gilbert snorted, reffering to his three-day old t-shirt and Francis' stained leather pants. Trash and papers skidded from side to side along the car floor below and Antonio's fingers brushed against a hamburger wrapper as his arm fell over the edge of the seat. Francis kicked at a crushed beer can that had slid out from under his seat.

_And I'd do anything for them…_

The Hospital appeared like a mercy granted from Heaven and Gilbert began to breathe a little easier while some of the tension melted from Francis' shoulders. He glanced back at Antonio, sighing a little before turning to watch as Gilbert began to maneuver his way through the parking lot.

Cars filed in and out around them, slowing the car considerably and returning a bit of the edge to their panic. Antonio continued to suffer behind them, choking and twitching as the two shouted at passing cars to move or risk well-deserved harm.

_They're my best friends…_

"Oh thank you!" Gilbert sighed as they pulled ever closer to the Emergency Room entrance, "We gotta move quick!"

"Right!"

As soon as Gilbert was able to pull the car up alongside the curb Francis popped out and ran to the backseat, wrenching the door open and reaching in to hoist Antonio up by the armpits. Gilbert didn't move from the driver's seat, keeping his hands fused to the wheel and his foot over the gas pedal.

"Hurry up!" He cried, seeing a nurse notice from inside the glass doors.

"I'm trying!" Francis grunted, dragging Antonio out of the car and laying him out like trash against the cold concrete sidewalk.

"Hurry!" He cried, jumping back into the car and slamming the door shut. Outside, the male nurse had begun making his way out the door, shouting for assistance behind him.

The car peeled out, speeding out of the hospital parking lot and into the night as the amber haired nurse reached Antonio, pressing his fingers into his neck for a pulse.

_And I know nothing is gonna change that._

* * *

**This fic was an inspiration from an ad I happened to catch while perusing Youtube.**

**Ironically enough, it is now the inspiration for a full-length fic sometime after I finish BBAFD. I'm determined to finish that one before doing anything else besides these little one-shots.**  
**I didn't even think I was that good at one-shots...**


End file.
